drugs, sex and rock n roll
by cfrules22
Summary: AU season 1. another take on vicki and jeremy's relationship. mature content.
1. Chapter 1

It was a long night for Vicki, she was driving back around three in the morning on Saturday to go home from her second job. She was exhausted and really out of it, yet completely alert while driving. She made it home and was glad she could sleep when she got home. The club was a little outside of mystic falls and it was worth the drive when she got twenties as tips. She got home at four in the morning and was so wired she couldn't sleep right away. She got in the shower and snuck back into her room and slept for a few hours. Of course her brother never knew what she did at night, she just said she was going out with friends and don't wait up. She was high as a kite just to get through it. She slept till noon and woke up with a hang over. She was just glad she didn't have a shift at the grill till Monday, it gave her time to get back to normal. She had something to eat and got a beer out of the fridge.

Jeremy had had a football game the night before they won but his temper was flaring getting into a fight right after the game slamming his helmet into one of the opponents faces after getting punched he got a shower and got chane going ou partying the following morning he went to 5 am practice ten got out at 10 and left going to Matt and Vicky's house Jeremy parked his motorcycle and got off walking to the frot door he knocked and waited on Vicky to answer

She sat on the couch and turned on the tv and had a couple drinks. She heard the door and got up to answer it. "Hey" she said seeing Jeremy "come on in' she said stepping aside for him to come in. She always enjoyed it when Jeremy had stopped by.

"Hey Vicky" Jeremy said and gave her a smile entering the house "may I?" he asked and grabbed a beer from the fridge-missed you last night at the game.

"Sure sweetie help yourself" she said and smiled and closed the door behind him and walked back over and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry..wanted to be there. Had work, couldn't get out" she said and it wasn't exactly a lie, she just never told him what she did on the side.

"Oh wait you mean the job that has to deal with takin your clothes off right? Also known as stripping"Jerry said then downed some of the beer and walked over. "I ended up outside of town with the guys one night we walked in stayed for a bit then as I was leaving I saw you" Jeremy sat beside Vicky-but don't worry I'm keepin your secret to myself" he said and drank more of his beer then pulled a joint "out-want some?" he asked

She was a little shocked by what he had just said ."what? You're following me now?" She asked taking another sip of beer. "Some nights its completely worth it.." she said and sighed, she couldn't be completely surprised by what he said. She was sure that she had saw him there. "I didn't know how to tell you..Matt desn't even know" she said taking the joint and took a long drag from it.

"I'm not following you" Jeremy said taking a drag then handed it to Vicky as he finished off his beer "me and the guys were out it was after one of the games we wanted to go out went into different bars and clubs walked in one had a few drinks were heading out turned and suddenly saw you" Jeremy took another drag then handed it back to Vicky again "I'm keeping it to myself I didn't even tell the guys I saw you I wouldn't do that to you"

She gave him a look over and nodded "okay..thanks..I guess." She said softly and took another drag and handed it back to him. "It's not what it looks like..just doing it for the extra money. Originally I went there for a bar tending job. The owner really liked me and asked me to audition. " she said not knowing why she was explaining herself to him. "Does this change anything? About the way you look at me now?"

Jeremy shook his head "no it doesn't" he said and took another drag then handed it back walking to the kitchen and got two more beers he returned sitting back down handing one to Vicky "we've been in each other's lives our whole lives look at everything we have done together and for each other"

She just nodded and didn't say anything. She clicked her nails against the bottle. "It's expected isn't it..of a girl like me to end up in a place like that. " she said opening the bottle and downing some of it. She curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was true, they had been through a lot together. They grew up together and there shouldn't be any secrets.

"No" Jeremy said his arm going around Vicky holding her close "it's not like that you do what you can with what you can while you can I mean you could do anything you want and when we get out of school you will see that you choose where you end up and what you do you know"

"That's easy for you to say, you can do anything you want. Any college you want. I just feel like I'm stuck here, I'll be left alone and everyone else will move on and forget about me" she said cuddling closer for a while and continued to drink the beer in her hand.

Jeremy smiled "why do you say that? Because I play football and basketball "he asked and drank the rest of his beer "if I ever do get out of this place and find success your ass is coming with me" Jeremy said ad kissed Vicky's head "if I ever make it to the big leagues if I ever make myself successful you know ill take care of you"

She smiled and laughed a little "and I'll be right there with you, every step of the way " she smiled when he kissed her. It felt good and she just wanted to be in his arms. "I know you would. You have always been the only one that cared about me."

"And I always will" Jeremy said "I care about you so much you were my first...well everything" he laughed and pulled Vicky into his lap holding her in his arms "future big shot football star or future big shot baseball star...sounds pretty good to me but I guess we will see huh?"

she smiled as he pulled her into his lap "I know honey, I know I was your first. Believe me there's no complaints "she said and grinned and kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him a little more. "I guess we just have to wait and see."

Jeremy smiled and laughed "I hope there aren't any complaints " he said and rested his head against Vicky's "I'm thinking about going to the lake house for the rest of the weekend, do you want to go with me?"

"Believe me..no complaints..what so ever. I love what you do to me." She smiled as she looked at him and pressed her forehead against his and straddled his waist. "I would love to go with you. It will be fun"

"Then lets pack your bags-Jeremy said with a smile-if we can be gone in 30 minutes we will be there by 3" he lifted Vicky carrying her to her bedroom he put her down on her feet "it will be a good and fun weekend I promise we have the cabin alcohol pot the pier the jet skis the boat trails 4 wheelers we will have fun I promise" he said and grinned.

She giggled when he picked her up and carried her to her room. "Sounds like a lot of fun. Really know how to charm a girl into bed don't you?" She asked teasingly and smirked a little and packed a few things for the weekend and obviously brought a very sexy bikini she knew he would love. "Jeremy? Sweetie..what's your favorite color?" She asked with a smirk. "Which one do you like better?" She asked showing him a blue, a black and a red bikini.

Jeremy smiled leaning against the wall his arms folded over his chest watching Vicky move around her room "oh I plan on it"he said watching and smiled "red definitely the red one" he said and walked over.

She smirked a little at what he said about her comment of getting her in bed. She finished packing pretty quick and let a few things be a complete surprise for him later on. The thing was, she felt safe with him. That feeling alone was very new to her. She was finally taking a chance and was willing to let him in. To let him get closer to her. She had always kept a distance and always found an excuse not to be with him. She left him once to go back to Tyler and she wasn't going to do it again. She walked over to him and kissed his lips very softly. "Okay..I'm ready" she said pulling away and kept her eyes on him.

"Then lets go have some fun" Jeremy said staring into Vicky's eyes "but first" he touched her face and leaned in letting their lips meet again he led her close kissing her softly before breaking the kiss a smile crossing his face "come on" he picked the bag up with one hand and took her hand with his other one he had always been there for Vicky as anything she needed a friend a boyfriend someone to talk to through everything they were always making their way back to each other no matter what it was that came their way Within the 3 hour period they listened to music singing and somewhat dancing in the car ate beef jerky and chips and drank sodas and waters arriving at the lake house they got out and Jeremy carried their bags in taking them to his room he sat them down then pulled off his shirt and his jeans then his boxers and pulled on some board shorts.

She smiled against his lips and took his hand and followed him to the car. She had always classified what they had as friends with benefits. Today was one of those days that changed everything for her. She enjoyed the alone time they had and so far this weekend was starting out really good. When they got to the house she changed into a bikini and headed out back. It was beautiful out and she never seen anything so peaceful before.

Jeremy walked out the back door and off the porch going down to the pier when he looked into his future he saw Vicky but he had to wait on her to decide if he was the guy she wanted in hers Jeremy smiled walking over to her wrapping his arms around her waist holding her from behind he rested his chin on her shoulder "it's beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

She smiled feeling his arms around her and she pressed her back against his chest. "It's perfect" she said softly and placed her hand on his and laced their fingers together. "Don't go anywhere right now..just hold me" she said softly and looked out over the water. "This place is amazing" she said looking around and didn't want him to let her go. She saw a life with him, she knew she was the happiest when she was with him. It was the first time she felt truly loved by anyone.

Jeremy smiled "I'm not going anywhere I promise you that "he said his fingers lacing with Vickie's holding her he kissed her shoulder and looked out at the view "you know, it could always be like this you and me against the world always finding something beautiful to fixate on something like this live out on the coast me play football for the Atlanta falcons live out on a lake a place like this with an amazing view marry having a family traveling the world and being happy" he leaned his head against hers "sounds like a dream doesn't it?

She smiled even more at everything he was telling her. "Sounds amazing. Anywhere on the water and I'm a happy girl. " she said and looked at him. She realized what they were doing, planning for the future, and she dint mind. She loved the sound of it. "I could see it..children playing in the back yard" she leaned against him and closed her eyes for a moment. No one has ever done anything like this for her, taking her somewhere romantic even just for a weekend.

"I love you Vickie and I want it all with you marriage kids grandkids a beautiful home a successful life we can have that" Jeremy said and turned Vickie to face him looking into her eyes "I want to make you happy" he said then leaned in kissing her deeply.

She turned around and kissed him back deeply and passionately. "I am happy" she whispered 'don't have to try that hard. But this is nice, a first" she said looking him in the eyes. "I was never in love with him..I just want to get that out there. I know it wasn't real. I was always so much happier when I was with you" she said and kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"I know" Jeremy said and held Vickie close and tight in his arms "you can tell everything about a girl by the look in her eyes her eyes tell a whole story" he kissed her head and held her "just like anyone else we will have our disagreements am our problems but we've already made it this far we can make it through anything" Jeremy looked into her eyes staring deeply into them "you are beautiful and smart and caring and selfless and it's real the way I feel when I'm around you it's real no secrets no lies just...all truth."

"I know we will fight..if we do, and I walk away..come after me. " she said looking him in the eyes "you're amazing to me, you always have been. Since we were kids. " she knew she never told him how she felt and tha'ts because she was never sure about it before. She had never said those three little words " I love you. I think I always have just always found an excuse not to be with you."

"I promise I will always come after you it may be after I cool off but I will come after you I will always fight for you i love you to Vicki so much but I need you to quit making up excuses to keep pushing me away I haven't gone anywhere yet I'm not gonna start now I would do anything be anything for you you know that" Jeremy said and smiled "you know you just finally said it right? You told me you loved me "he said "and I couldn't be happier"

she smiled and laughed a little " I know I said it. Took long enough right? You don't have to be anything for me. I don't have excuses any more. I'd rather die in your arms than die alone. I want to be with you, I wouldn't have agreed to come out here with you if I didn't want this to work. Give me another chance to prove it to you."

Jeremy smiled and kissed her "is that enough of an answer" he asked and looked down into her eyes "we're gonna be ok I promise " he said "now how about we have some fun?" he asked "we can do anything we want to do"

She smiled against his lips and calmed down a lot. She kissed him back deeply and passionately. "sure sweetheart, go for a swim or something. The water will be freezing though "she said laughing a little.

"Possibly" Jeremy said with a smile "let's find out" he picked Vicki up dropping her in the water then did a front flip into the water he laughed and splashed her "it's not too bad see" he said and came closer.

"No no no no" she squeaked and laughed when he picked her up and tossed her into the water. " okay it's a little cold, but not as bad as I thought it would be " she giggled and splashed him back and playfully swam away.

Jeremy smiled and shook his head then went underwater swimming around until he got to Vicki he grabbed her legs then quickly came up and splashed her slightly before grabbing her around the waist "I was thinking that before the sun starts to set I can get a fire going and we can eat and just have a nice night"

She smiled and laughed. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with a smile on her face. "It sounds wonderful" she said with a grin and wrapped her legs around him for a once. She was falling for him and wanted to be his girl more than anything.

Jeremy smiled "good"he said walking Vicki around the water holding her in his arms he kissed her back "so, can I finally officially say that you are my girlfriend and that you have me pretty whipped "he asked

She smiled finally hearing him say girlfriend. "I think you can. I was hoping you would say it out loud. " she just grinned, she hasn't never been this happy. Especially when things were all exciting and new like this. It was a first for her and sometimes she didn't know what to do. She loved being in his arms and definitely could get used to this. "I would love to be your girlfriend"

Jeremy smiled "good, I was hoping that would be your answer" he said and kissed Vicki "want to go in get a hot shower figure out what we want to eat for dinner get it made then I will get the fire started " Jeremy said.

She smiled and kissed him "okay, shower with me "she said letting go for a moment and placed her feet back on the ground. She played with his hands a little and stayed close to him.

"Ok, I will "Jeremy said and kissed her then hopped out of the lake kneeling down lifting Vicky up onto the pier he wrapped a towel around her then held her close as they headed back up to the house going in they headed to his bathroom and he flipped the water on getting it hot. he shut the shower door again then pushed his board shorts down stepping out of them and dropped them into the sink.

She smiled at how sweet he was being towards her. She kissed him and followed him inside with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She took her bikini off and placed it in the sink to dry and got in the shower with him.

Jeremy smiled stepping into the shower with Vicki he brought her close their bodies touching he leaned down kissing her deeply his hands ran down her back and around her waist his hands resting on her hips.

She smiled against his lips and kissed him back just as passionately. She raised up on her toes a little and kissed him deeper and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body closer to his as the water ran down her back and she gave a soft moan as she kissed him.

Jeremy kissed her deeply his tongue massaging roughly with Vickie's he pushed her against the shower wall his hand rubbing up and down her legs across her stomach and back then over her chest find eking her breast rubbing them he broke the kiss and leaned down sucking and tugging with his teeth on each of her nipples his tongue flicking over them as they perked up then started kissing and sucking across her chest to her shoulder then her neck before their lips met again kissing deeply and passionately.

She moaned softly and watched him as he rubbed her breast and started to suck on her nipples. "Mmm..." She moaned pressing her back against the wall. She ran her fingers through his hair and kept her eyes on him. "Mmm..baby that feels nice" she said closing her eyes and tilted her head back as he kissed her neck and returned to her lips. She kissed him back and pulled him closer to her and slowly lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist.

Jeremy kept kissing Vicki one of his hands going down between her legs taking his fingers deep inside her fingering her and rubbing her clit till she came on his hand her pussy dripping wet Jeremy felt her leg wrap around him his hard cock pressing against her stomach he leaned down some and guided it into her then picked her up off her feet her back pressed against the shower wall Jeremy started making love to her his pulsing hard on slamming deep inside her.

She moaned and gripped his wrist and gasped in pleasure as he fingered her and rubbed her clit. "Mmm..ooh yes. Just like that" she moaned she enjoyed every second of what he did to her. She couldn't help but smile st one point. It was so good and she didn't want anything else. She kissed him passionately as he picked her up and began thrusting inside her. She moaned against his lips and depend the kiss as she moved her hips back and forth and kept pace with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to bounce up and down as she began to ride him.

Jeremy moaned their bodies moving together maximizing everything the pleasure was heavenly as their body's kept pace with each other both of their needs being met Jeremy broke the kissed kissing her neck he moaned then started sucking hard on her shoulder leaving a dark hickey Jeremy let their lips meet again moaning into the kiss it had been too long.

She moaned a little louder as her walls tightened around him a little more. It's been a while and she had missed him so much. She moved her hips against his a little faster and pressed her body closer against his. She kissed his neck and left a hickey. "Mmm..oh my god baby you feel so good" she moaned and pressed her lips back against his and kissed him passionately and cupped his face in her hands.

Jeremy went harder and faster making love to Vicki-I love you-he whispered trough the kiss holding their bodies close he was crazy about Vicki he always had been but now it wasn't about Tyler which had always stood in the way of them it was just them. they were finally together they could do whatever they wanted Vicki graduated this year and next year Jeremy would be out of school and they could finally escape this town.

Jeremy groaned as he came cumming inside Vicky he took a last few thrusts emptying out he kissed Vicki softly lifting we off him putting her onto her feet Jeremy put his arms around her waist kissing her softly on the lips he pressed his forehead against hers breaking the kiss Jeremy shut his eyes holding Vicki close.

She kissed him passionately and was breathing heavily as they slowed to a stop and he set her back on her feet. She kissed him over and over again and smiled as she rubbed his back. "I love you" she said softly pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you too Vick" Jeremy said with a smile holding her close he opened his eyes staring into hers. "how about that shower?" he asked.

She smirked a little at what he said. "Still want me huh?" She asked and just grinned. "I know what you mean by it " she said grabbing the shampoo to watch her hair and rinse out the soap a minute later.

Jeremy laughed "we have plenty of time for that" he said and washed his hair and body then got out drying off he put a towel around his waist then shaved and washed his face then turned around grabbing a towel as Vicki stepped out and put it around her.

She smiled and laughed a little. "I know we do. Why rush through it?" She said and washed her body and re wetted her hair before she turned off the water and stepped out. She couldn't help but smile as he wrapped the towel around her.

Jeremy smiled looking down at Vicki "lets get dressed "walking into the room Jeremy pulled on basketball shorts then turned facing Vicki "what do you want for dinner?"

She smiled and got dressed in a tank top and shorts. "Um..I don't know babe..burgers always work" she said towel drying her hair and just let it fall down her back.

"Sounds good to me "Jeremy Said "if you will make the French fries ill grill the burgers out on the patio" he looked at Vicki as he finished drying his hair and shook his head letting it fall into place. "Sure" she said looking over at him. It felt like a weird transition into the rest of the night, maybe it was just called normal. Something she never knew before. She walked over and kissed him. Jeremy smiled kissing her back pulling her close "seems odd doesn't it" he asked "all of this" She nodded "every single bit of it. Don't think it was supposed to be that way.." she said looking him in the eyes. "Just tell me everything is okay.." Jeremy touched her face gently their eyes staring into each other "I promise you everything is ok it will always be ok I promise you next year we will get out of this town go to college find success and be happy we're gonna get married and were gonna have a beautiful family"

She smiled at the sweet reminder of what was ahead for them. "Sounds nice baby. But..what just happened here? Everything was perfectly fine..we are finally alone and everything is great. Was it just sex? " she asked noticing how it got very awkward silence-y very quickly." Vicki I swear it's not about sex if you didn't want to we didn't have to I want this I want us I promise you were fine I'm happy and I want you to be happy to" Jeremy said staring into her eyes. "It's not like I was trying to push you away. I don't think I could ever do that. Yes I'm happy. I've always been happy with you. It was always you." she said holding his hands " its real and I know that. believe me..I know the difference by now."

"Then don't worry ok" Jeremy said with a smile "everything is gonna be fine together we can face anything" he kissed both her hands then kissed her softly on the lips "I love you Vick".

She smiled and felt a little better about everything. "I know baby" she smiled as he kissed her hands. "I love you too Jeremy, I always have" she said kissing him back and smiled a little more. Jeremy smiled "good because I don't want to lose you" he said "now lets get this food cooked so we can sit out on the pier and watch the sunset alright " he kissed Vicki once more then got the hamburger meat out and marinated it then went an put the patties on the grill.

"You're not going to lose me. Not ever" she said and meant every word of it. She kissed him deeply and rubbed his back. "I'm right here. I trust you" she told him and walked out and helped with making dinner. She couldn't take her eyes off of him though. She was worried over nothing, after their little talk she felt a lot better. Jeremy smiled watching Vicki here and there while he grilled the steaks he couldn't believe that after everything finally they were here no more hiding beating around the bush or pushing away they were just them and it was good hell it was great as the patties finished Jeremy took them off the grill and put them on a plate getting out cheese lettuce tomato onion ketchup mustard and mayo out "want a beer?" Jeremy asked reaching back into the fridge grabbing himself one. "Of course baby, don't even have to ask me that" she said and just grinned. The fries were done shortly and she turned off the oven. She was happy right here with him. Maybe they were playing house, but it felt really nice just to feel this in love and comfortable with someone. It was a nice glimpse of what was to come.

Jeremy smiled "I'll get a few then" he said tucking them into his arm then put his burger together putting it and fries on a plate then headed outside with Vicky sitting down on the edge of the pier as the sun began to set this was the best weekend of Jeremy's life he was happy an seeing Vicki this happy made him even more glad they were both comfortable ad relaxed and enjoying their selves this weekend away was something they needed Jeremy sat the four beers down popping the lids off two of them giving one to Vicky e smiled and touched her face kissing her deeply.

She smiled and grabbed herself a plate and joined him outside. It was just beautiful out. She sat down next to him at the end of the pier and took the beer bottle he handed her. she smiled as she kissed him back just as deeply. It was the best night of her life an she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Jeremy smiled breaking the kiss after a few moments-I told you it would be a great weekend did i-he asked and drank some of his beer. She smirked and shook her head "its not like I didn't believe you" she laughed a little and took a sip of her beer. "But I do have to say thank you. For an amazing weekend. Showing me it doesn't always have to be arguing and sex just for the hell of it" she was proven wrong about so much and she loved it. "Trust me..there's no regrets" Jeremy smiled "yeah because relationships aren't about sex it's enjoyable but their about companionship love and trust" Jeremy kissed Vicky once more "were gonna have a great future I promise you" Jeremy said then started eating. "Lack of fear is always important too.." she muttered obviously not talking about him and kissed him back and smiled some and began to eat as well. "Love and trust is definitely at the top of the list. " Jeremy smiled "I agree" he said and ate and drank his beer the sun had set and the stars were shining bright Jeremy scooted back some his legs going Ito either side of Vicki his arms around her waist holding her "I believe we can make it I really do" She smiled as he sat behind her and held her. she blushed a little and laid back into his arms. "I know we can. I don't care anymore, of what anyone says about us being together. I'm not going anywhere." She promised him and enjoyed every second of being with him. "Can't we just stay here? Even for a little while longer?" She asked rubbing his arms and got really comfortable with him. "Of course we can" Jeremy said resting his head against Vicki's as he held her "I like it this way just us happy away from mystic falls away from the drama and problems that are going on there this is our escape for a weekend and hopefully many more" Jeremy kissed her head and stared up at the stars ""have you told Matt about is?" She smiled as he kissed her head and held her close. She relaxed as she leaned against him for a while. 'Yea baby, of course there will be more of these weekends' she said with a smile and turned her head to look at him and kissed his lips. "I didn't tell Matt yet, he doesn't know about any of it. I will though, there's nothing to hide any more''

Jeremy smile "it's funny how things work out, Matt and Elena date out parents get killed you and I start seeing each other behind closed doors Elena and Matt break up then we end up together" he said an looked at Vicki "what are you wanting to do after graduation since you graduate this year?" he asked

She cringed a little even hearing Elena's name right now. she was still mad at her for the way things had ended between Elena and Matt. "What's stranger is that Elena and Matt have been together their whole lives..its just weird its over. Matt won't say anything to me..but I know he's a mess right now. He keeps thinking he did something wrong. " she said softly and just stared at the night sky. "I don't know baby, never really thought about it before. " I don't know" Jeremy said "after the accident...alot changed in our family I got into alcohol and drugs and Elena pushed everyone close to her away" he said "but what matters is were here now and Matt's actually getting better I saw him and Caroline talking I think they would be good for each other.

She perked up a little hearing him talk about the accident and how everything had changed. "Are you okay? Being here?" She asked him and turned around to look at him. "You haven't been to this house since the accident.." she was okay with it if he wanted to go home. She couldn't help but notice how everything was still in place inside the house. It was almost like his parents would walk through the door any minute. "It's no different than living in the same house" Jeremy said "it's painful everywhere it's painful going to the mystic grill painful on the football field everywhere it hurts but I mean there's nothing I can do to change it the pain that's why I smoke and I drink it makes it a little better even if its only for just a little bit" he swallowed and blinked some tears away. She kissed his lips and wiped the tears. "Shh..its okay. Everything is going to be fine one day. " she told him softly. "I'm right here baby, I'm not leaving you alone" she said wrapping her arms around him and held him close for a while. She understood bits and pieces of this, she doesn't remember her father and her mother comes and goes so she understood the part of being alone and just left with memories and having to grow up quicker than supposed to. Jeremy swallowed hard then held Vicki in his arms she was always there and no matter how much pain e was in being with her made it not hurt as bad when they let go of the embrace jeremy downed his 2nd beer" how about that fire" he asked and kissed her then got up getting the firewood he put them in a pile on the burn pile and lit them on fire. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. " sure baby" she said softly and kissed him back and drank some more of her beer and finished it and went for the second bottle and didnt touch it yet. She was worried about him and watched him very carefully. Eventually she got up and walked over as he lit the fire and got it going for the night. Jeremy stared at the blazing fire for a moment then turned facing Vicki his hands on her waist looking down into her eyes-thank you for being here for me I love you for that I want you to know that you are the only person I've talked to about my parents since the accident. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you too, I always have. You have always taken care of me..its my turn to take care of you" she said softly and kissed his cheek. "You never talk about it, not even those nights its just us" she said and placed her hand in his.

Jeremy bit his lip and shook his was slightly "there just really isn't anything to talk about nothing I say or do is gonna make that pain go away I just have to deal with it everyday and put one foot infront of the other" he said looking down at her. She looked at him and nodded "things are better when you are with me right? Everything is okay again when it's just us right?" She asked softly lacing their fingers together. Jeremy let his fingers entwine into Vicki's as they held hands looking at each other "of course" he said staring into her eyes-you make it all seem to sort of disappear even if it is only for a few moments or hours. She smiled at what he said "then focus on me" she said softly and kissed him softly and passionately. "Then lets try for a distraction for hours" she smiled as she looked at him. Jeremy smiled kissing Vicki back passionatly before looking back down into her eyes "you're amazing you know that?" She smiled as she kissed him and put her arms around him again and rubbed the back of his head as she kissed him. "I'm glad you think so baby..because I'm really trying here" she said and breathed a laugh. She smiled as she kissed him and put her arms around him again and rubbed the back of his head as she kissed him. Jeremy smiled with a small laugh holding her close "you don't have to try with me" he said then kissed her "your amazing because you are who you are" She smiled at the things he was saying "that's sweet baby. " She said softly as she looked at him. "I guess I just never saw it that way before. Never gave myself much credit..for anything." Jeremy smile listening to Vicki as he looked down at her "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes" he touched her face.

"That could take a while baby. I know you care about me, there's no question about it. I just don't see myself that way right now" she said and no idea how to even explain it. She always acted like she had confidence about herself and all sorts of other things. Jeremy gave a smile and a nod "I know babe" he said" and that's fine" Jeremy leaned down kissing her "how bout you sit down and I will go get some more beers and a joint alright?"

She smirked a little and kissed him passionately. "Okay baby" she smiled as she looked at him and took a seat and wrapped a blanket around herself. She was happier than ever and just wanted to be with him.

Jeremy smiled looking over his shoulder at vicki as he headed into the house she made him happy she made him feel somewhat normal again he went to the kitchen getting a 6pack of beer then got two joints out f his bag incase they ended up wanting more than one then came back out sitting next to Vicki "thank you for coming with me this weekend I wouldn't be able to come out here for the first time since the accident with anyone else" Jeremy kissed her "I love you babe." "Of course I'd be here with you. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked and cuddle up next to him for a while and kissed him back deeply. "I love you too baby" she smiled and kissed him again even more passionately. Jeremy smiled his arm around Vicki holding her close kissing her back deeply and passionatly he pulled her onto his lap his arms around her waist holding her. Jeremy kissed Vicky back his hands on her waist holding her close his tongue began massaging against hers She kissed him passionately and moaned softly against his lips and massaged her tongue against his. She slid his her hand underneath his shirt and ran her hands up and rubbed his chest as she kissed him even deeper. Jeremy tugged on Vicki's tank his hands running across her back then stomach he kissed her holding her body against his breaking the kiss he kisse on her neck and shoulder. She moved closer to him to him as she felt his hands underneath her tank top. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes and gave a soft moan as he kissed her neck and shoulder. "Mmm.." she moaned softly and pressed her hips more firmly against his and started to grind on him a little. She lust and desire in her eyes as she looked at him and was starting to breathe a little heavier. Jeremy let his eyes meet Vicki's their bodies grinding against each other with one swift movement Vicki's top was gone and they were kissing again jeremy touched her face with both hands. She lifted her arms above her head and just nodded without a word as he took her top off. She kissed him deeper and moaned against his lips. She took his shirt off and started to kiss his neck. She reached down and started to take off his pants. Jeremy pulled on Vicki's shorts removing them then lifted slightly letting his basketball shorts fall Jeremy caressed Vicki's body kissing and softly sucking on her neck and her shoulder holdig her close…..


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled against hid lips and moaned softly. She slid her tongue into his mouth and pressed her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and pressed her hips against his. Jeremy smiled his tongue meeting Vicki's massaging haunts hers he kisses her deeply his hands settling on her legs he lifted her sliding inside her walls closing in on him his hands moved to her waist. She smiled as he lifted her up and slid back inside her. She moaned softly and kissed him passionately and didn't want to pull away from him. She was falling in love with him and never wanted to lose him. She slowly started to bounce up and down and loved how he felt inside her. Jeremy kissed her deeply his cock sliding in and out of her as she moved up and down on him what little bit f nails he had scratching across her back and down her sides grabbing her hips he moaned into the kiss there wasn't a doubt in Jeremy's mind he knew that Vicki was his future he was in love with her he would do anything to make her happy. She kissed him passionately as she rode his cock nice and slow. Everything he did to her felt amazing. She wanted everything with him and didn't want to hold back. She already knew they would be together for the rest of their lives. She picked up her pace a little as she started to ride him faster just for pure pleasure. Jeremy moaned into the kiss on of his hands cupping her face he broke the kiss kissing her neck then her shoulder the pleasure was undeniable it was amazing their chemistry was outrageous. She moaned as she started to breathe a little more heavily. She had always been his girl; it had always been worth it every time she had come back to him. She kissed his cheek and tilted her head back as he kissed her neck.

Jeremy softly sucked for a few seconds before kissing Vicki on the lips again kissing her deeply and passionately his cock throbbing from the pleasure holding their bodies close as they moved together in sync he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he came. She smirked a little and kissed him back over and over again. She moaned in sweet pleasure. What he was doing to her was unbelievable and felt so amazing. She loved him more than anything. She closed her eyes and moaned a little more. It wouldn't be long till she came. She knew sex wasn't everything between them, she just enjoyed being with him. "I love you" she said softly as she kissed him and rubbed the back of his head. Jeremy smiled breaking the kiss opening his eyes staring into Vicki's "I love you too" he said softly there was no doubt about it was in his eyes he came inside her emptying out what he had been holding back he touched her face softly his thumb tracing her cheek "I love you more than anything." She moaned softly and kissed him passionately as she started to cum shortly after he did. "Feels amazing baby" she said with a smile. She kissed him once more and smiled as she looked him in the eyes. "I know you baby. I love you more than anything. You're the world to me" Jeremy smiled and kissed Vicki once more soon after Jeremy had his arms around Vicki as she sat on his lap both of them facing the fire his chin resting on her shoulder with the blanket wrapped around them "this is an amazing weekend-Jeremy said and took a long drag off the joint he held then handed to Vicki "I wish we didn't have to head back to mystic falls Sunday night you know-he said and kissed her shoulder. She kissed him and laid in his arms. "Then we can make this a weekend thing. Every weekend come here together. It could be really nice" she said looking up at him and kissed his cheek. It was the first time she ever said no to a smoke. "Not tonight baby. " she said softly declining for the first time and rubbed his arms. She had her reasons but didn't want to scare him off. "Ok" Jeremy said with a small smile and kissed her head "we really should it will be our escape from that bullshit town" he said holding Vicki as he cleared off the whole joint "how about some popcorn beer and a good movie" Jeremy asked kissing her shoulder "you know, let the movie freak you out a little bit then me be the Prince Charming rescuing you I could make that work " he said and smirked. She smiled and laughed as he mentioned a horror movie. "Oh great" she said sarcastically and laughed "do you want me to sleep?" She asked and giggled. "Fine fine..horror movies aren't always that bad. I'd rather snuggle up to you anyway. " She smiled and kissed him. Jeremy laughed "I love them because the more scared you get the tighter you hold me I love feeling wanted by you" he said and kissed her "let's go" getting up Jeremy pulled his basketball shorts on then grabbed the beer and put the fire out taking Vicks hand they headed inside Jeremy sat tender on the offer table and walked with Vicki to the entertainment center "what do you want to watch" he asked. She got up and got dressed. She couldn't help but notice how he said he liked feeling wanted by her. "I always want you. I just never let you in until now" she said not taking her eyes off of him. "It was always you Jeremy. I've been your girl for years now, just could never say it" she said and took his hand and walked inside with him. Growing up she did have fantasies about what relationships were supposed to be like. She never seen a successful one. She would always make it up in her head. Tonight was the closest she would ever get to it. Tonight was perfect and she didn't want it to end. She looked through the movies and found one that she hasn't seen in a while and scared her the most. She whimpered a little and handed it to him "fine you win..you get to hold me all night"

Jeremy smiled turning Vicki To face him after taking the movie "I love winning you know that" he said and looked down into her eyes "I promise you will always be my girl I will always love you I will always take care of you and I will always protect you" he said and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear "we will make it I promise, you will see" he said there was nothing Jeremy wanted more than a happy future with Vicki playing professional football for the falcons being married and building a family bringing their own children into this world. She smiled as she looked at him "you've always taken care of me. Even when we were kids..remember that night? That horrible thunderstorm. Matt and I spent the night..I didn't want to be alone. I crawled into bed with you. You just held me. Told me everything was going to be okay and it was just rain. And it was just rain by then. The point is, you never let me go and I fell asleep with you for the first time. " she said looking him in the eyes. "I never felt safer than that night" Jeremy smiled listening to Vicki looking down at her "that was the night I feel in love with you we were just kids back then but I knew it I knew that one day no matter how far away one day we would be together holding you all night that night feeling like your protector being the guy who would always save you I know it sounds crazy but that night it was the beginning of it all" Jeremy said and smiled more "our parents used to joke about us ending up together but nobody really ever believed it would happen and now here we are" She smiled and nodded "yea I remember. I think they secretly wanted us together. Maybe it was just because Elena and Matt were together in a way. That it would be cute if we were together too. After that night, you never left me alone. " she smiled and sat on the couch. She could see it, getting married and having kids together. She wanted it more than anything, its why she denied the joint. She wasn't trying to trick him into anything, she just didn't want to take her chances in messing things up. She had been on birth control so she wasn't expecting anything so soon. It was just in case. Her biggest worry was the withdrawals, how bad would it actually be.

Jeremy smiled "I bet your right I could see our parents doing that" he said and held Vicki close "I'm thankful for that night because if you wouldn't have crawled up into my bed when we were only 8 years old and me hold you the way I did we may not have made it here to where we are and where were heading I can honestly tell you that no matter what comes our way we can handle it hell look at us now we've made it through more than enough together the future is ours and were gonna have an amazing life together I can promise you that no matter what I'm not going anywhere" he leaned down kissing her there wasn't anything that could push him away from Vicki. She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, you know that right? You were always there for me. I know that won't change" she said softly and kissed him once more. "I just don't want to lose you" the last thing she wanted was to screw this up, she already had a miscarriage months ago and never told him. She had no reason to say anything. She was scared because she didn't know who the father was. Maybe it was a good thing she ended up in the hospital when she did and lost the baby. She wasn't ready then for a child of her own. "I promise you you will never lose me" Jeremy said staring into her eyes "that is a promise" he kissed her "I love you too babe you dot have to worry about anything nothing will ever come into our lives that we can't handle whether it is another death which I pray not losing college scholarships having a baby having a fights anything I promise you we will make it through everything together one way or the other" he said. She nodded and kissed him deeply. "You won't lose me either no matter what happens." She promised him "no one is dying baby..don't have to go through that again. I'm right here, always. We will always be together. " she said cuddling up to him real close and resting her head on his chest." I pray not" Jeremy said holding Vicki "it was an example I promise" he said an kissed the top of her head closin his eyes his arms wrapped around her "were gonna be fine we will always be fine there will be struggles but were going to be fine I promise. She hugged him in return and didn't want to let go. "I know baby its okay. I'm right here, nothing is going to happen. Everything is fine and it always will be" she promised him and kissed his cheek. Jeremy nodded "I know "he said then kissed Vicki's forehead "well now, how about that scary movie huh?" he asked.

She kissed him once more and nodded "okay baby" she said settling in and getting comfortable as she laid in his arms. Jeremy put the DVD in and pressed play then cuddled on the couch with Vicki bundled in blankets he held her in his arms while drinking a beer and eating popcorn he began tossing pieces in the air an catching them in his mouth as they sat through the introduction. She smirked a little watching him for a moment. She thought he was so adorable right now. She cuddled up to him and didn't get up for a long time. she was perfectly throughout most of the movie, it was just a few parts that made her jump. Jeremy smiled playing with the popcorn catching it in his mouth until the movie started then laid there focusing on holding onto Vicki cuddling with her an watching the movie while drinking his beer after the 2 he movie ended Jeremy smiled kissing Vicki "see? It wasn't that bad" he said and grabbed his 5 empty beer bottles throwing them in the garbage then lit another joint. "No it wasn't that bad, not this time." She said and smiled. She watched him very carefully, she was the last person in the world to even try and tell him what to do right now. She was worried about him and couldn't even say anything about it. She kissed his cheek and stayed in his arms.

Jeremy knew he had an addiction to drugs and alcohol but he also knew he would never admit it he finished the joint then picked Vicki up with a smile holding her in his arms he kissed her "I love you Vicki Donovan" She smiled as he picked her up in his arms. "I love you too Jeremy" she didn't mind so much of the addiction part, she was just worried he couldn't stop the way she could. She had a good reason for it too and just toned it down gradually. Jeremy smiled and kissed Vicki again "ready to head to bed?" he asked "then in the morning we can eat breakfast drink some coffee then go out on the boat and fish and wakeboard" Jeremy smiled and kissed Vicki again "ready to head to bed?" he asked-then in the morning we can eat breakfast drink some coffee then go out on the boat and fish and wakeboard" he said. "Yea baby its getting late. Get some sleep baby" she said softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you baby, don't you ever forget that' she said with a smile. "Just lay down with me?" Jeremy smiled feeling her touch "I love you too Vic more than anything in this world" he said and laid her down in the bed pulling his shirt off Jeremy crawled into the bed in his basketball shorts putting his arm around Vicki as he laid on his side. She layed down with him and kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you do baby. I love you more than anything right now. You're the world to me" Jeremy smiled "I know" he said softly then leaned closer kissing Vicki back he kissed her softly yet passionately holding her close. She smiled against his lips and kissed him deeper and placed her hand on the side of his face. She loved him more than anything and just wanted him with her for the rest of their lives.


	3. let's talk marriage, college and babies

Jeremy knew he couldn't wait to marry Vicki he knew more than anything that she was the one he was meant to be with It was almost 4 in the morning when they fell asleep Jeremy woke up at 8 and drove into town soon returning he saw Vicki was sound asleep Jeremy cooked breakfast then came upstairs sitting the food on the nightstand he knelt down pulling a box from Kay jewelers out of his pocket he slid the ring onto Vicki's finger then leaned down kissing her softly-good morning-he whispered seeing her begin to wake up. She was sound asleep and didn't even hear him leave. She stirred a little feeling him grab her hand and slide something onto her finger. "Hi baby" she said sleepily and opened her eyes to look at him and kissed him good morning. She felt something was different and wasn't there the night before. She glanced down at her hand and sat up a little. She didn't say anything at first and wanted him to ask her properly. She always knew she wanted to be with him, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she wanted to be his wife.

Jeremy smiled kissing her back-hey beautiful-he said seeing her realize that she now had a ring on her finger Jeremy stared into Vicki's eyes "I love you and it has always been and always will be you I know that better than I know anything, Vicki Donovan will you marry me? Will you be my wife and take my last name" he asked "I will love you until the end of time and I will always love you I will always take care of you and I will always protect you." She loved it even more that she wasn't expecting this to be right now. She smiled as she looked at him and held his hand. she leaned in and kissed him. "Yes. Yes I'll be your wife" she smiled and kissed him again a little more passionately.

Jeremy's smile widened he sat down on the bed touching Vicki's face he kissed her deeply and passionately it had always been the 2 of them against the world Jeremy didn't care about what anybody would think he just knew that he was happy and he knew he not a single great moment in his life would matter with her in it. She smiled and kissed him and pulled him closer to her as she laid back down in bed. She always knew it would turn out like this, just didn't know when. "I love you" she said again and just smiled as she looked at him. Jeremy smiled "I love you too baby" he sad and kisses her "you are my everything I swear "he said. "I know you do baby. I love you more than anything" she said happier than ever and couldn't believe this was happening right now. " how long have you been awake baby?"

"Since 8" her sad with a smile "I woke up and was like now is the time do this I just knew " he smile and kissed Vic "you are my everything and the best thing in my life mean anything if you're not with me" he kissed her again "I love you" She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around him and moaned softly against his lips. " I love you too baby, i've always wanted you. Nothing else matters to me" Jeremy smiled "always babe no matter what comes our way we will make it I promise" he said and kisses her "you are my life and we will have a great life together"

She kissed him back "I know we will baby, its not even a question. I love you baby, I always will" she smiled as she looked at him "what are we doing today baby?" Jeremy smiled looking at Vicki "well, I brought breakfast up I figured after we eat we can get out on the lake on the boat we can ride around wakeboard relax and lay out in the sun and have some beers and play some music. What do you think?" he asked.

She smiled as she looked at him. "Its sounds great baby. I've never been wakeboarding...teach me" she said and smiled a little more. "It sounds like a lot of fun though" Jeremy smiled "babe it's awesome you will love it it's all about balance" he said. "And I have none" she laughed " okay its not that bad. " she said knowing she was exaggerating just a little. Jeremy smiled and laughed "and you know what, it's all gonna be fine because you're gonna be taught by a pro" She smiled as she looked at him and kissed. " good thing I trust you. I've been skiing before..l know its not the same but close enough right?"

"It more like snowboarding or surfing" Jeremy said with a smile and kissed Vicki back "I will make you a natural" She smiled and laughed a little and shook. "Never done that either..always wanted to though" she giggled a little "go easy on me" she teased. Jeremy smiled "I will" he said "lets eat so we will have some energy" he reached over grabbing the plates he handed one to Vicki then began eating "strawberry waffle bacon an egg" he said.

She couldn't help but smile as she looked at him and took a plate. "You're amazing you know that? I love you so much right now" all she wanted was to be with him today. Jeremy smiled "babe it's not necessary it's just breakfast" he said and kissed her forehead "there's something I want to talk to you about" She kissed him softly and put her arms around him. "I know baby, its just everything..all this weekend. Just everything at once. No one has done anything like this for me before" she said kissed him again. "what's wrong baby?" she asked a little worried.

"Hey, you deserve to be spoiled" Jeremy said then smiled kissing her softly on the lips "nothing is wrong, everything is right. Coach Saban the football coach from the university of Alabama he was at the game last night and he offered me a full football scholarship and he said that if you can retake your act and score at least a 26 you can be granted a partial scholarship and if you score at least a 28 you will be granted a full scholarship I told him I would talk to you and see what you thought then I would let him know if you agree retake and accept and I do too and I can come out of this year with all a's which right now I have all a's and 2 b's but if I can do that then I will graduate this year with Elena and Matt and Caroline and Tyler and Bonnie and start at the university of alabama next fall"

She perked up as he spoke about a possible scholarship. "Seriously? Baby thats great" she smiled and was very proud of him. "Is this what you want? Is this where you wanted to go?" She asked and would follow him anywhere. Whatever he wanted she would be right there at his side. "If this is what you want baby, I can't stop you from that. " she said "It is" Jeremy said looking at Vicki "I have always wanted to go to college there but I want you to be happy and if that's too far away then I can find a school closer its not just about one of us this relationship this engagement our marriage it's about both of us I want both I is happy" he said looking at her. She kissed him passionately "its okay baby. I'd go anywhere with you. Besides its not forever. Just for four years then it's off to a new place. " she said and yes it was far but it also depended on options. "We can always come home on breaks.." she said thinking it all through. The point of college was to get away from home and start a new life. They would have each other and that's all that really matters at the end of the day. Jeremy smiled and nodded "absolutely we will be here during the summer on the weekends because I have football Monday trough Thursday then Friday Saturday and Sunday off then during the school year we will come home for Christmas and thanksgiving and spring break if you want" he said then touched her face staring into her eyes "what do you say? Do you want me to help you study so you can get a ACT score worthy of a full academic scholarship to the university of Alabama" Jeremy asked She smiled as she looked at him and nodded as he explained the schedule. She knew enough to know that football only lasted half the year so there was opportunities to come home. She was a little stubborn about a few things but it was worth it and it will be fine. "There's a lot you don't know baby. " she smiled and handed him an envelope. Sure it wasn't for the university of Alabama but it was something, proved she could get in somewhere. "Not a big deal..just community college..a couple hours away. I still have options. I took the ACT..I passed but barely. Could always try for a higher score"

Jeremy nodded "ok..." he watched Vicki get the envelope out and hand it to him he saw the front and smiled taking the paper out he read it the smile growing more "babe I am so proud of you" Jeremy said and leaned over pulling Vicki into his arms he stood spinning her around "I knew you could do it babe" Jeremy set Vicki onto her feet his hands on her waist "that is awesome Vic I am so proud of you!" She smiled and kissed him back and put her arms around him. "Thanks baby but its not that big of a deal. I just don't want to be away from you honey" she knew she wouldn't survive that if they had to be apart for the next few years. "At least it means i'm going somewhere" Jeremy smiled "babe it is a big deal you got into college that means something" he said and touched her face leaning down he kissed her to him it didn't matter anymore where he went to college where he played football at he just wanted to be with Vicki.

" its not a big deal baby, its nothing fancy" she said kissing him deeply and passionately. " means I can get out of here. We can finally leave baby. I know its a good thing and we have time to decide and see what else will come our way." She said softly looking him in the eyes.

"Believe me were definitely getting out of here" Jeremy said and smiled "wherever you want to go we will go but we have to know within the next 3 months because that's my deadline" "Thats perfectly fine baby. I'll know by then. And if we don't go to the same college...promise me we will be close by eachother. We can still see each other" she said just naming options. "I just don't want to be that far away from you. I know there's married student housing and everything. But does that still count if we are just engaged?" She asked curiously. "It should count I can check with the dean" Jeremy said and smiled "were getting married I'm excited I love you" he kissed Vicki deeply and passionately.

She smiled and kissed him and giggled. " yes of course we are getting married. I love you too baby. I can't wait to be your wife" she smiled and couldn't take her eyes off of him. " it was the best surprise in the world, to wake up to something like that. Jeremy smiled "I was scared to death" he said holding Vicki close "and then you said yes" he kissed her "were gonna be ok I promise" She had to admit that she was shocked to find a ring onher hand when she woke up that morning, but there was no way she would say no. " didn't have to be so scared baby. I couldn't say no to you" she said kissing him again and wrapped her arms around him tighter and wrapped her legs around his waist. " I know baby, everything is going to be fine." Jeremy smiled as he held Vicki in his arms "I'm glad" he kissed her holding her tight "I love you Vicki Donovan" She smiled and kissed him passionately. "I love you too Jeremy" she smiled as she looked at him. "You're everything to me right now" she said playing with his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. She has never been so happy in her life, she felt safe and loved for the first time.

Jeremy smiled "I'm glad" he said staring into Vicki's eyes "whats on your mind?" he asked "Nothing much baby, I'm okay. Just thinking..about what could happen in the next few months for us" she said softly and smiled. "I'm fine baby, I'm just really happy right now" "Good I want you to be happy" Jeremy said with a smile and kisses Vicki "oh yeah?" he asked "well are anything if these things in the next few months very exciting?" She smiled and kissed him again. " yes baby very exciting and all good things. I hope so anyway. I know we have talked about it and that's great..just never talked about timing" she said getting back onto her feet and kept her arms around him. Jeremy kept his arms around Vicki "do you mean?" he looked down at her stomach then back into her eyes "a baby?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know yet. I just feel different. I mean I'm okay, not sick or anything. Could just be wishful thinking turning into a false alarm" she said and gave a nervous laugh. "What if i was though? Would you be okay with it? What if I got pregnant sometime in the next few weeks or even months" she had to ask just to relax about the whole thing. "Honestly?" Jeremy asked and gave a smile "I'd be happy" he said "you know, were both basically old enough were not kids anymore were engaged and will be out of mystic falls next fall together for college I know it won't always be easy I know that were both going to need goo paying jobs and a daycare to put the baby in while we're in classes or practice or games or work and we will be up all hours of the night and attending to our child's every need but also I know that we can do it i don't have a single doubt in my mind I know we will be ok and I told you we can make it through anything"

"So if we had a baby within the next year..everything would be okay. stressful and we would be exhausted..you don't think we are rushing? Cause some part of me is relieved if this is a false alarm" she said and felt horrible for even saying it. Truthfully she was scared to be a mom right now. She wasn't sure if she would be any good at it. "I know we aren't kids any more, about to go to college and be on our own. I'm just scared I'm going to end up being just like my mother" she said "You aren't your mom Vicki you really aren't" Jeremy said looking at her "basically what I'm trying to say is that if it happens great if it doesn't then fine either way I will be happy I want what you want we don't have to worry because everything will be fine no matter what we will make it through everything as long as we stick together, if you want we can call and get a doctor's appointment set up to go in and find out for sure"

"Yes I am just like her. You're so in love with me, you don't see it" she said softly and placed her hand on his cheek. "You're sweet baby. If our kid is anything like you, then I'm going to be perfectly fine. At least it isn't like last time" she muttered mostly to herself. "I'll call..maybe tomorrow. Give it another day just to know for sure. I was nervous to even say anything to you in case I was wrong" Vicki said "This is why I wish you could see yourself the way I do because then you would understand that your not your mom" Jeremy said and went silent "last time?" he asked

She just nodded at his question. "Yes. Last time" she said softly. "The hospital stint took care of it.." she said and knew it was coming out all wrong. "It was a good thing actually. I was scared to death. Had no idea who the father was. Obviously it was narrowed down to you or Tyler. " she was quiet for a moment and started crying as she shook her head. "I hated myself for not knowing for sure whose it was. Pretty certain it was Tyler's. Never told him of course and had no reason at all to tell you. Trust me I know what people say about me. " she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was scared..didn't even know what to say. I guess major blood loss contributes to a miscarriage..I mentioned it to the nurse it was a possibility..ran some rests and she said told me I wasn't pregnant any more. At least now I know for sure, its an upside. If I'm really pregnant..I'm keeping the baby. Keeping our baby" she said calming down just a little.

The look that came across Jeremy's face was pain he shook his head and closed his eyes years forming he swallowed then opened them and looked at Vicki "you still should have told me Vicki" he said then turned walking to the window staring out it he was silent for a few moments he sort of understood but at the same time they both knew whether the kid would have been his or not he would have taken full responsibility Jeremy swallowed then turned facing Vicki he walked over "I'm not mad an I don't want you to think I am ok... I'm just...a little hurt we've always told each other everything" he said then squatted down lifting her shirt up over we stomach he kissed her stomach "baby gilbert...if you're in there...we love you and your mom and me love each other and were going to give you a great life I promise" he said softly then pressed his forward against her stomach. "Don't be mad at me" she said at first as he turned away from her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never told you. Didn't think I had to" she said and bit her lip. She was a little surprised at what he did next. She rubbed his back. "Shh...its okay. At least this time I know the baby is ours. What I've always wanted you know" she said softly and swallowed hard. "Please dont be mad at me" she begged no matter what he just told her. She knew he loved her more than anyone and would have taken care of her no matter what had happened. "I'll never keep anything from you again" she promised him.

Jeremy shut his eyes his forehead against her stomach he then kissed her stomach softly then stood his arms going around her holding her close "Vic I'm not mad and I'm not going to dwell on it ok" he said an touched her face staring deeply into her eyes "this is what matter this right here us you and me and if what you're feeling is right then our baby the two of you are my everything nothing else matters." She nodded as she looked at him and kissed him deeply and passionately. She loved more than anyone in her whole life. "I'm right here. It's just me and you now. I know we will get through anything. You've always been so good to me" she said holding his hands "I'm okay" she promised as she looked him in the eyes "I said yes to marrying you because I couldn't live without you. We will call a doctor in the morning, find out for sure"

Jeremy nodded" ok" he said then gave a small smile he held Vicki close piling her up he sat on the bed holding her in his arms "so, wake boarding is out of the question" he said then laughed and kissed her "you are my world" Jeremy was always at his happiest when he was with her she was what kept him happy. the following morning they called the doctor who told them to be there at 8 Monday morning so when the morning hit they got packed and Jeremy put their bags in the car waiting on Vicki who was inside finishing getting ready Jeremy stood at the end of the pier finishing off a joint he put it out then downed the last of his beer and put some gum in his mouth he turned and smiled seeing Vicki come out of the house the door locking behind her "ready?" Jeremy asked and walked over.

She laid down in bed with him and cuddled all day and just took it easy. She slept okay that night and was anxious about seeing a doctor. She fell asleep in his arms and instinctively placed his hand over her stomach in the middle of the night. The night before she took three home pregnancy tests through out the evening and they all came back positive. She was okay with it and knew better now that everything was fine. She took a shower and got dressed before heading out to see a doctor and find out for sure. She was starting to have signs of pregnancy and spent some extra time in the bathroom. She walked out and locked the door and tossed him the keys. "Hey baby..yea I'm ready. More nervous than anything else" Jeremy smiled catching the keys "dont be, I'm right here with you all the way" he said taking her hand and kissed it she seemed different today maybe this was going to be a good thing for them jeremy was sure it was one the way back to mystic falls Jeremy played with Vicki's fingers am they snacked on chocolate milk and some sweets getting there Jeremy parked his impala and they got out Jeremy held Vicki close as they walked in and signed in at the desk waiting to be called back. She was just tired, she kept waking up in the middle of the night. She had a little morning sickness that she didn't mention yet. She forced herself to est something and drank some water as well on the way back. she played with his hands and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and took a little nap. She walked in with him even more nervous than she was when they left. She signed in and just waited tapping her foot nervously against the side of a chair.

Jeremy's arm went around Vicki holding her close as they waited "it's gonna be fine babe" he whispered softly and kissed her head his head then resting against hers his other hand holding hers "I love you" "I know I'm just nervous. I just want to find out. I don't want to wait" she said softly and moved closer to him and kissed him softly "I love you too baby" she said with a smile.

She perked up hearing someone call for Victoria Donovan. Usually hearing her full name made her cringe, like she did something wrong. This time it just made her heart beat faster. she got up and took Jeremy's hand and followed the nurse back into a room. She explained her reason for coming here and how she had thought she might be pregnant. She answered some questions they just wanted to know that was a general routine. "I don't know..a few days late I guess" she said softly. It got amusing when they got to the part of asking her if she drank, smoked or did drugs of any kind. usually her answer was no, she was so panicked she blurted out yes to every single one. "I'm perfectly fine you know. I can stop when ever I want to" she was doing anything to avoid rehab, it didn't work the first time and why would it work now. The game of twenty personal questions were done and they gave her an official pregnancy test. no matter what she had done, needles freaked her out the most. She whimpered a little and turned away as they took a sample for a blood test. She was scared of what the results say. She was clean though, she knew that much. No matter what she had said they wouldn't find anything.

Jeremy smiled "lets go see if we made a baby "he said and kissed Vicki's hand he went with her and the doctor to the room as she sat on the bed extent sat in the chair next to it holding her hand listening to the doctor as questions were asked and answered the doctor left to check the blood Jeremy looked at Vicki"now I understand why you haven't been smoking with me or drinking very much" he said and kissed her softly "if this is positive we will work together ok we will get complete clean alright" he said knowing that it would be hard he was so deep in the drugs and alcohol and he knew Vicki enjoyed them also but he also knew that they would find a way if they needed to. She held his hand and kissed him softly. "Now you know why I was refusing. I wouldn't touch it, I didn't want to risk anything happening. I noticed how you never questioned me about it." she finally admitted to him. she was surprised that he said he would quit too if the test came back positive. "Really? You would do that baby? I know i would have to and I'm perfectly fine with it. " she was surprised he was willing to quit, she thought maybe she would have to force him. "You would hold me those nights its really bad?"

"I'm gonna try" jeremy said "I know it's gonna be hard and I know I'm going to have problems with stopping but I'll try for you and for our baby it's not gonna be easy but we will try and help each other alright "Jeremy said and touched her face "I will always protect you remember that" She kissed him and pressed her head against his. "I know its going to be hard, I've been watching you these last few days. " she said and knew this would be easier on her. "Before..didn't think I could say anything to you about it. Didn't think you would listen to me. But we will be fine. Just take it a day at a time, together"

"Nobody can know" Jeremy said looking at Vicki "everyone knows I drink and I smoke pot but they don't know I drink all the time or that I'm always smoking or popping pills nobody can know Elena will kill me" Jeremy kissed Vicki back "I know we will...it's gonna be hard but it's gonna take time" he kissed her again "I love you so much" the door opened and the doctor walked in Jeremy turned his head looking focusing his attention on her as he listened. "I'm not going to say anything. No one will know, its our little secret" she said looking him in the eyes. "It's going to be okay baby, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" she kissed him deeply and passionately. "I love you too" she said and pulled away a little as the door opened. she was more nervous than ever as the doctor walked in. It wasn't cold in the room but she was shivering a little. she started to wonder if she really did have morning sickness that morning or if the detoxing had kicked in. It felt like the longest two minutes in the world until the doctor had finally told her that she was pregnant. A few days in. They started to talk to her about what she could and couldnt do. Most of it she already knew and there was no way she would ever risk it. "It's not a big deal, I'll be fine I dont need to talk to anyone" she said a little scared for a second. "I'm not going to risk harming my child' she said getting a little irritated about how they kept suggesting sending her somewhere for a nigh or two. "Would detoxing hurt the baby..would it be okay?" That was her only concern right now. she was assured the baby would be fine as long as she stayed away from drugs and alcohol. She just nodded in response. She set up the next appointment for a check- up and the doctor left them alone.

Jeremy was suddenly frightened he wasn't sure if it was the fact that he knew. Would need to begin trying to get off the drugs and the alcohol or if it was from the possibility of it just being a scare and their hopes getting crushed hearing it was positive Jeremy looked at Vicki then back at the doctor "look you heard her ok were gonna do this together out baby is going to be beautiful and perfectly healthy" he said and soon after the doctor left after getting the appartment set up and Jeremy liked at Vicki "well, looks like we did make something in there "he said and gave a small smile he kissed her stomach "were gonna be ok we will somehow do this and get through it together ok I won't give up on you" She kissed him passionately and giggled a little at what he said. "I always knew we could..hoped for it anyway" she said giving him a look over. "Are you sure about this baby? You're willing to give it all up just because we are having a baby?"

"I'm gonna try" Jeremy said looking at Vicki "I'm gonna treat this the way I treat football every time you fail no matter how much further back it kicks you get back up and push on if you make it great if you fail again you just jump back up and start pushing again" he said "once your detoxes and feeling good and complete focused we will start working on me but what matters to me is that you and the baby are fine y'all come first" "I'm okay honey, I think its already started a little. Might explain this morning..I couldn't sleep a whole lot last night. Just thought I was nervous about things. " she said wrapping her jacket around her a little tighter. "I'm more worried about you right now. Just slow it down for now okay baby? " She wanted to take care of him and if she had to, she would hide and toss out everything. "I'll work on it" Jeremy said and looked at the time "it's football season so I can't miss a full day let me get you home ten I'll go to the rest of the day of school then to practice and afterwards ill come over ok" Jeremy said and kissed Vicki he smiled "I can't believe that we're engaged and were having a baby" he said looking her in the eyes "it's a dream" She smiled and kissed him "I know I'm excited, everything we ever wanted is happening all at once" she smiled even bigger and was glad he was taking this all so well. "I love you baby. Let me know when you're leaving and I'll see you tonight. Maybe we can do something to celebrate" Jeremy smiled "babe, anything you want just name it" he said and kissed her "come on let's go" getting up Jeremy held Vicki close as they walked out and left. She smiled and kissed him. she got up and walked out with him and headed back to the car to go home. she was the happiest because he came with her to the doctors office. Not many guys would do that. She always did feel safe with him and knew everything was going to be okay again. "I'll think about it and I'll let you know" Jeremy smiled "alright" he said and leaned over kissing Vicki "I love you" he said softly then kissed her stomach "and I love you also" he drove on over to Vicki's house and parked walking her to the door-promise me if you need ANYTHiNG you will call me" Jeremy said "I don't care what it is" She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. "Mmm..wish you could stay" she said and was okay with being on her own right now. It wasn't ideal but she wasn't mad at him."I'll be okay honey, don't worry about me. Just come home to me when its over" she said and kissed him once more and promised to call if she needed anything. Jeremy nodded "ok" he said and smiled kissing Vicki "I love you babe, I'll see you in a few hours" Jeremy then left. She kissed him back I love you too baby, I'll see you later" she said and smiled and watched him leave. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She laid down in bed ans took a nap and left her phone on incase she over slept. It would take her a while to get into a routine, but she could manage to take care of herself right now


End file.
